


Hate

by Lunaraen



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Ficlet, Old Writing, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaraen/pseuds/Lunaraen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel.<br/>We hate him.<br/>We hate him so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

Nigel. 

We hate him.

We hate him _so_ much.

He had us revert to a basic, undignified, and scattered form, simply for his needs. For his precious Kids Next Door. Grandfather may have been going too far with his plans, but that doesn’t mean Nigel had the right to use us. We are as we are because this is how we are meant to be.

_And then to have that freedom stripped away, to be tossed aside as garbage afterwards…_

He later discarded us again, perhaps because he thought we didn't understand the message the first time.

All for the Kids Next Door.

He’s run away again, taking one of Father’s dear personal belongings with him.

It only further proves how stupid he is.

You do not mess with Father. You do not mess with his things.

Father has been laying waste to their pathetic little tree houses, and yet he can’t find Nigel.

We will find him. Father will appreciate us then; we will have finally earned our place.

And when we do, we’re going to make him pay.


End file.
